afternoon
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: "Mungkin yang mereka bilang tentangmu memang benar. Dari luar kau sedingin es, tapi dari dalam kau seperti roti mentega yang baru keluar dari oven." Momo tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Todoroki." /ShoMomo/ TodoMomo/(Modified) canon.


**Boku no Hero Akademia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warning: modified canon, rush, dll**

 **Enjoy~ ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Shouto terbangun dengan pipi berlinang airmata. Itu memperjelas mimpi buruknya.

Mata dua warnanya menelaah sekeliling. Sepi. Tidak ada satu muridpun di kelas ini kecuali dirinya. Hal yang aneh mengingat ia baru saja tidur beberapa menit.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ralat. Bukan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Dua bangku di sampingnya, Yaoyorozu Momo duduk dengan kaki yang ditimpakan ke atas kaki yang lain, membaca buku. _Headset_ menggantung di telinganya. Meskipun Shouto tahu itu hanya kamuflase. Momo tidak benar-benar mendengarkan _headset_ itu. Buktinya ketika ia bangun, perhatian gadis itu langsung teralih.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyanya, seraya mengucek kedua mata.

"Sudah pulang," jawab gadis itu, "sekarang jam empat sore."

Shouto mematung. Ia tertidur selama itu?

"Aku … aku yakin aku baru tidur tiga menit."

Momo membalikkan halaman bukunya. Ia berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya. "Saat manusia tertidur, selama apapun itu, pasti akan terasa bagaikan satu detik."

Shouto mengangguk. Begitu rupanya. Pikirannya menggali ingatan terakhirnya. Kalau tidak salah, Shouto tertidur sekitar jam dua siang. Ia ingat waktu itu guru mereka sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika. Shouto tidak memperhatikan karena … yah, ia tidak terlalu suka matematika. Selain itu, cuacanya sedang enak-enaknya, membuat matanya terasa berat.

Tapi kalau ia tertidur selama itu, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya ya? Guru mereka juga sepertinya tidak sadar.

Iris dua warnanya kembali melirik Momo. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Gara-gara dirinya, gadis itu terjebak di sini. "Kau … tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu." Momo menggeleng, mengingat kembali betapa susahnya Todoroki Shouto dibangunkan ketika dia tertidur lelap. "Dan aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu."

"Oh."

Hening tercipta di antara keduanya. Shouto tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa—merona, terganggu, atau marah. Rasanya aneh mendapat perhatian selain dari kakak atau ibunya.

Momo juga bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Ia kembali membaca buku di hadapannya. Namun kali ini, _headset_ putih di telinganya telah ia lepas.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar.

"Terima kasih."

Shoutou mengangkat alis, namun tubuhnya yang menghadap ke depan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Untuk apa?"

"Waktu kita melawan Aizawa- _sensei_ … aku belum berterima kasih padamu."

Shouto menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Saat itu kita terdesak. Justru sebaliknya, seharusnya aku berterima kasih, karena berkat rencanamu, kita bisa mengalahkan Aizawa- _sensei_."

"A-aku … aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpamu," ungkapnya. Shouto tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, namun ia menebak gadis itu tengah menggigit bibir sambil menggenggam ujung roknya. Eskpresi pias yang sama ketika ia kalah di festival olahraga. "Selain itu … terima kasih sudah memilihku menjadi perwakilan kelas."

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku."

"Tapi tetap saja … terima kasih."

Hening lagi.

Anehnya, Shouto sama sekali tidak merasa canggung atau kikuk. Sebaliknya, ia justru merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sekalipun ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Shouto yakin Momo merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena mereka adalah pahlawan yang masuk secara jalur undangan. Sama-sama sandaran, sama-sama diandalkan, … sama-sama memikul beban berat.

"Hey," panggil gadis itu lagi. Suara derit bangku yang digeser menandakan bahwa Momo kini menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku turut berduka … soal ibumu."

Ibunya. Sumber dari mimpi buruknya. Saat tertidur tadi, pikiran Shouto melayang ke hari di mana ibunya menyiramkan air panas padanya. Shouto sama sekali tidak marah atas perlakuan itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Gara-gara sisi kirinya, gara-gara ayahnya, gara-gara kakaknya yang tidak mewarisi _quirk_ orangtua mereka, ibunya menderita.

Pemuda itu ikut menggeser kursi. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan. "Apa Midoriya memberitahumu?"

Momo menggeleng. "Gosip mudah menyebar."

Jika ada seseorang yang membicarakan ibunya, biasanya Shouto akan langsung menerjang sambil membekukan setengah tubuhnya. Ia tidak suka tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Lebih kelihatan mengejek dibanding kasihan. Tapi sekali ini, Shouto mendapati dirinya duduk terpaku di kursi. Perasaannya bergemuruh tetapi pikirannya kosong. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah selain bisa menciptakan benda-benda mati, Momo juga bisa menciptakan perasaan membeku di tempat.

Mungkin saja.

"Kautahu, saat mendengarnya aku mau tidak percaya. Maksudku itu kau … murid terhebat sepanjang masa. Anak dari pahlawan nomor dua setelah All Might."

Muncul lagi, sifatnya itu.

Yaoyorozu Momo adalah murid terpintar di kelas. Baik tes _quirk_ maupun nilai akademiknya, semuanya sempurna. Iida Tenya mungkin seorang pemimpin sejati, tapi strategi dan analisis Momo juga patut dijadikan landasan keputusan. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan Shouto merelakan suaranya untuk memilih gadis itu. Kalau ada pahlawan yang kekuatannya patut dijadikan rasa iri, Momo-lah orangnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu sering membandingan diri dengannya.

"Ayahku," kata gadis itu lagi, "dia juga sama seperti ayahmu. Dia berkeinginan aku melampaui All Might. Itu sebabnya dia melatihku dengan sangat keras dari kecil, meski mungkin tidak sekeras latihanmu. Saat melihat video All Might menyelamatkan dunia … aku menyadari bahwa aku _memang_ ingin menjadi sepertinya … secara suka rela. Karena itu, ketika aku lolos masuk Yuuei lewat jalur undangan, aku merasa sangat bangga. Aku begitu sombong merasa akulah yang terbaik. Nyatanya, aku masih kalah jauh dibanding Tokoyami … dibanding kau."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Ia merasa empati, namun di sisi lain, ia juga bingung. Shouto bisa memahami perasaan Momo. Ia tahu rasanya kecewa pada diri sendiri. Tapi memberikan nasehat pada seseorang yang memiliki masalah? Shouto angkat tangan. Jika Midoriya Izuku ada di sini, pemuda itu pasti akan memberikan wejangan penyemangat. Sayangnya, Shouto bukanlah Midoriya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan kekuatanku," aku pemuda itu. Ia memandang tangan kirinya dengan jijik. "Kekuatanku lebih sering mendatangkan bencana daripada menyelamatkan seseorang. Kautahu sendiri ibuku takut setengah mati padaku. Saat menghadapi _Hero Killer_ , Midoriya dan Iida hampir terbunuh gara-gara aku."

"Bukan salahmu," tanggap Momo.

Shouto tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin. Ayah bangsatku juga berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa menggunakan sisi kiriku. Tapi, bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Aku hanya perlu latihan…" ia mengambil napas panjang. Capek juga bicara seperti ini. "Intinya adalah, kita harus terus mencoba. Karena kau belum baik di sini, bukan berarti di masa depan kau tetap tidak baik. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi pahlawan yang hebat, Yaoyorozu."

Selama sepuluh detik, keduanya terdiam.

Lalu mendadak Momo tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai Shouto merasa gadis itu sudah gila. Pahlawan _creatie_ itu menatapnya, obsidiannya berbinar-binar. "Mungkin yang mereka bilang tentangmu memang benar. Dari luar kau sedingin es, tapi dari dalam kau seperti roti mentega yang baru keluar dari oven." Momo tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Todoroki."

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela. Daun _momoji_ yang meranggas dari pohonnya. Semilir angin musim gugur. Shouto tidak tahu senyum seseorang bisa menjadi seindah ini. Apa ini yang selalu dirasakan para pahlawan ketika berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang—hangat, penuh dengan kebahagiaan, merasa lebih kaya dari pemilik berlian termahal di dunia.

"Sama-sama."

"Sebagai gantinya … bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kafe yang baru dibuka itu?"

Shouto menatap cakrawala. Langit sudah mulai berganti warna. Saat ini teman-temannya pasti sudah berada di rumah, sibuk belajar, main _game,_ atau latihan. Ia juga seharusnya seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa, Shouto tidak ingin buru-buru pulang.

Pemuda itu mengambil tas, tersenyum. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FLUFF GAGAL :'))))))))))**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, halo, salam kepada seluruh penghuni fandom Bokumia, Almond di sini! ^^ dari awal nonton saya syudah greget ngeship mereka berdua, pas baca manga semakin terpana #ceilah saya suka banget sama interaksi mereka (apalagi pas Shouto ngaku dia milih Momo). Lalu kepikiran buat bikin headcanon fluff … meskipun gagal sih.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! ^o^**

 **2k16©Almond**


End file.
